monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Wonder Woman
ANY idea on who will be the driver of wonder woman? I've heard rumors that Dawn Creten will be driving it, but I don't think there's any actual proof of that. -LoverofBudder Yeah true, why would she leave her own team. It's NOT going to be Dawn Creten. Scarlet Bandit is not owned by FELD, it competes on its own team alongside Bounty Hunter and Iron Outlaw. My hope is that that it's either Bailey Shea-Williams or Myranda Cozad so that they can retire a Scooby Doo truck in favor of this one (two Scoobys is plenty, three is too many IMO). I wouldn't mind if it ended up being Briana Mahon but at the same time I'd prefer she stick with Scooby Doo cause I used to hate Scooby Doo until she started driving. In any event I'm hoping its a Scooby Doo driver. But yeah, it's NOT going to be Dawn Creten because Scarlet Bandit is NOT owned by FELD, Wonder Woman is. Thelennyleggoshow. My bet is either Ami Houde or Macey Nitcher (the latter is said to compete with FELD next year) Also, with the recent return of Superman earlier this year, I'm suggesting that Batman will return alongside with Superman for 2018. --JoshWizz123 (talk) 21:12, April 5, 2017 (UTC)JoshWizz123 I have a feeling that a Scooby Doo driver gets the truck and Macey takes over the third Scooby truck. My 2cents 00:15, April 6, 2017 (UTC) NO, we DON'T need a third Scooby Doo. FELD PLEASE GET RID OF ONE. Thelennyleggoshow. It is probably to replace Madusa and Brianna filled in for her, it would APPEAR that she would drive wonder woman. But with the retirement of Cole venard, there's an open Digger truck. They could move other drivers around to fill that truck and Macey may trickle into an open truck from there. Maybe make the triple threat series zombies all guys and El Toro Loco girls, like how Scooby is an all female team. Maybe they retire grave Digger 23 and move Tyler into gd32. And the team moves to 8 trucks. Lot of ifs and variables. FACEPALM If FELD doesn't use this as a prime opportunity to get rid of a truck that there's TOO MANY of.......yeah, gonna be pissed. With all the D.C. trucks expected to return in the not to distant future, we need to get rid of a few trucks. We've got too many GD's and too many Scooby Doo's. We need a more balanced out line-up for future WF instead of all these repeats cause having multiple of the same truck doesn't make it more popular, it just makes it annoying. That's why nobody seems to like Grave Digger anymore because everyone's sick of Grave Digger winning everything even when the driver doesn't deserve it. Even the drivers hate it. Thelennyleggoshow. I'm thinking the most likely possibilites are Ami Houde, Cynthia Gauthier, and Macey Nicter (joining next year). With Grave Digger it could be Dustin Brown, he still has a partial contract and he would be good for the team. Mythman Well we were all wrong with our guesses, turns out it's Linsey Read which means that she won't be returning to Scooby- Doo. Mythman96 2019 driver predictions If the truck is announced for 2019, I wonder who will drive it? * If in the States: Lorna Payne could drive the truck on the Pound Hound chassis; or Macey Nitcher could drive the truck on the Stomper chassis. * International: Haley Gauley could drive the truck. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 21:05, November 16, 2018 (UTC) 2020 Retirement According to the Spinmaster wiki, Warner Bros. did NOT renew the contract for the Wonder Woman truck, so it would appear the truck will be retired at the end of this year. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 00:46, July 12, 2019 (UTC) Okay wait, you are actually correct. Aside from the spin master wiki, where did the info about it being retired come from? People were discussing that, and It confuses me greatly that we missed that up until now. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 21:53, January 4, 2020 (UTC)